


On The Tip of a Golden Tongue

by toucanpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: Peter's a fully-fledged Avenger now and it feels amazing to hear Tony say it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	On The Tip of a Golden Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



"So I made the cut?" Peter says, holding the key to his new suite in the complex even tighter. "I'm an Avenger?"

"Kid, you're the benchmark I judge every wannabe world-saver against."

Oh. Peter feels himself flush and reaches up to pull his shirt away from his neck just an inch. His collar feels too tight all of a sudden.

"Cool," he says croakily. 

Mr Stark thinks he's good. Mr Stark thinks he's worthy of joining the team. Mr Stark likes him enough to let him live _next door_.

"Know Sinead O'Connor?"

"Um, no?"

"Well, nothing compares to you, kiddo."

  


* * *

  


Peter goes back to his massive new room and googles Sinead O'Connor, then listens to 'Nothing Compares 2 U' on blissful repeat for twenty minutes, lying flat on the bed and daydreaming.

He kind of ends up rubbing one out right there, just thinking about how cool it is that Tony Stark thinks he's cool.

He falls asleep sticky and sated, lost in the good feel of soft sheets under him.

In his dream he and Mr Stark take on bad guys together, him riding on the back of the Iron Man suit, the warm summer air on his face. 

  


* * *

  


He wakes up embarrassingly hard and has to start over again in the shower. 

He imagines himself sitting at some official table with all the Avengers, fully part of the team. He imagines Mr Stark letting him try on the Iron Man suit, just him, then imagines Mr Stark buying him a drink one day to celebrate his twenty-first birthday.

Then he can't help but think about one of Mr Stark's perfect hugs, and Mr Stark's voice in his ear, telling him there's no-one else who compares to him. 

He gasps and has to squeeze himself tight to slow down.

  


* * *

  


He imagines a strong hand wrapped around his, guiding his fingers slowly up and down his cock. He imagines someone pushing back the wet hair from his face, then touching his mouth and telling him how good he looks against the shower tiles.

He imagines Mr Stark's hand running through his hair, tipping his head back so he has more room to whisper in Peter's ear about how he's the best, the benchmark for everyone else. Peter can't take how perfect it is, how good and warm and overwhelming it feels.

He comes with a cry, coating his own chest.


End file.
